


那個夜晚的小事

by CiderBear_111



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, 主卡繆, 勇者名為「伊雷本」, 路人x卡繆暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderBear_111/pseuds/CiderBear_111
Summary: 一次「失敗」的體驗讓勇者反思起一些往事。





	那個夜晚的小事

伊雷本不敢相信自己正在做什麼。

應該說，他不敢相信「他們」現在正在做什麼。

他們應該要留在營地守夜才對，他們應該要將其他夥伴的安全放在第一順位才對，但現在的情勢就像一團風暴，打亂了所有既定行程與個人判斷。他感到混亂緊張，卻又被挑起了興致，說什麼也無法臨時中斷。

勇者摀著嘴，試著不要發出任何聲音，然而從下半身傳來那濕潤的吞吐聲與難以言喻的快感依舊動搖著他的理智。他們與營地之間的距離不到幾公尺，僅有微弱火光為周遭環境帶來一絲光亮。雖然整個營地被茂密森林重重包圍，但兩人身旁唯一的遮蔽物，就只有四周半身高的灌木叢以及身後巨大的橡樹。

伊雷本將全身重量放在表皮粗糙的樹幹上，因為他幾乎站不直身體。他一面忍住呻吟，一面在心裡真誠地祈禱：希望其他夥伴能一夜好眠，能安穩地一覺到天明，不要出現突發事件讓他們走出帳篷……

「啊啊……」

勇者突然感覺到陰莖前端一緊，他的性器被含進了喉嚨深處，溫暖濕潤的感覺包覆了整個下身，同時感覺到那熾熱的鼻息直接落在佈著稀疏陰毛的下腹部。他的身體彷彿被點燃，一股熱度伴隨狂喜從下體蔓延到全身，讓他不自覺用另一隻手抓住火勢的源頭——那張狂如藍色烈焰的頭髮。

勇者最信賴的搭檔、那擅長「指間藝術」的盜賊始終沉默，專心服務著他的勇者大人，在此時此刻展現了鮮為人知的另一個長項。藍髮青年在將性器一鼓作氣含到底之後，接著刻意僅含住前端吸吮、用舌頭集中刺激敏感的龜頭，再來又像是捨不得把糖果一口吃下的孩子，刻意將陰莖貼在臉頰上，伸出舌頭舔拭、品嚐那硬挺的柱身。

伊雷本的眼睛雖然習慣了黑暗，但在光線不足的環境下還是沒辦法看清卡繆的模樣和動作，他的視覺幾乎失去作用，卻反而讓其他感官變得更加敏感，光是依靠觸感和聽覺所想像的畫面就讓他興奮不已。當他再度感覺到性器被含進那溫熱柔軟的口腔、規律地摩擦吞吐時，他覺得自己快要抵達臨界點。

「哈啊……卡、卡繆……」勇者不自覺收緊了放在對方頭上的手，指節深深埋入那頭亂髮之中，搭檔的名字不慎隨著喘息洩露出來。

但是這樣的反應似乎是一個信號，因為盜賊的動作突然變得更加劇烈，伊雷本感覺那雙放在他大腿上、戴著皮革手套的手加深了抓握的力道，每一次吞吐都是直達深處，帶出嘖嘖水聲與異物卡在喉嚨產生的哽咽。

強烈歡愉讓勇者的思緒隨波逐流，彷彿只剩下雙手和下半身能感知外界的存在。最初的矜持和警戒早已蕩然無存，現在的他除了「得到更多」的念頭之外別無他想，沒有意識到自己為了追求更強大的刺激，雙手緊緊抓住了他的搭檔。

盜賊抓在勇者大腿上的手從迎合逐漸變成抗拒，但是伊雷本完全沉浸在愉悅之中，已經不在乎其他事物，那雙能夠揮舞大劍的強壯手臂就這麼緊緊扣住對方的頭髮和後腦杓，用自身力道控制了搭檔吞吐的速度和深度。

直到高潮即將來臨，便加速雙手擺動，最後大腿一緊，在那使人陶醉的溫暖中釋放自我。

恍惚之中，身體彷彿飄上雲端般輕盈，直到快感緩緩消退，才重新憶起自己身在何處。勇者深呼吸，將夜晚冰冷的空氣與森林氣息深深吸入肺部，這時才注意到周圍出現了異樣。

雜亂無序的鼻息、痛苦的呻吟，以及不停推著大腿的微弱力道與顫抖的身體。

伊雷本意識到大事不妙，趕緊鬆開雙手，卡繆馬上推開他跌坐到旁邊的草叢。那劇烈的咳嗽聲夾雜著陣陣乾嘔，似乎會把不久前吃下的晚餐給吐出來，不時能聽見那粗重的呼吸中帶著啜泣，方才承受了什麼樣的痛苦不言而喻。

「卡繆——對、對不起，對不起對不起！」伊雷本慌張地想要趕到對方身旁，卻反被自己落到腳踝的褲子給絆倒在地。雜草和小石頭弄得他的臀部又刺又癢，但是他並不在乎這些，一心只想確認搭檔的狀況。

「哈……別這麼緊張，我還沒死呢。」

盜賊的聲音從身旁傳來，沙啞的嗓子竟帶著一絲笑意，勇者感覺到一隻手碰觸他的肩膀，協助他站起身。伊雷本沉默且迅速地將褲子重新穿好，讓夥伴牽著他的手慢慢走回營地，走回營火的溫暖之中。

伊雷本見卡繆在充當座椅的原木上坐定位，便主動為他盛了一碗清水。

「謝了，夥伴。」卡繆感激地接過碗，小口啜飲著。

勇者在一旁觀察盜賊的狀態，注意到對方的眼袋有些浮腫，那副憔悴的模樣讓他心生罪惡。這不是他們第一次有身體上的親密接觸，但這是他第一次——滿腦子只想著控制、只想著自己，罔顧了對方表達不適的反應和抵抗。他的所作所為傷害了他最親密的搭檔。

「你不需要道謝，卡繆，是我該向你道歉。」說著，伊雷本跪坐到卡繆面前，難過地低下頭。「是我把一切都搞砸了。」

事情已成定局，他不知道該如何彌補，強烈的羞愧感他讓忍不住將臉埋進手掌間。

這時一隻手放在勇者的頭上，一開始只是輕輕撫摸著，後來卻恣意撥亂他的頭髮。伊雷本不可思議地抬起頭，正好與那雙宛如夏日晴空的藍色眼睛對上視線，盜賊溫柔的微笑一瞬間讓他想哭，不禁紅了眼眶。

「哇啊……別哭啊伊雷本。」卡繆趕緊把碗放到一旁地上，小心翼翼用雙手捧起對方的臉頰輕聲道：「別擔心，我知道你不是故意的，所以我不會因為這樣就討厭你。只是下一次，多信任我的技術一點好嗎？」

「你願意再一次給我機會……？」伊雷本不安地問。

卡繆點頭，有些不好意思道：「這個嘛……每個人的第一次難免都有不成熟之處。」

「但是……」伊雷本欲言又止，他的話語被數次忍住情緒的深呼吸給取代。

盜賊見勇者依舊充滿顧慮，乾脆整個人坐到地上，讓自己的視線與伊雷本同高，他伸手撩開勇者的劉海，再度直視那雙平時靜如止水，此刻卻滿溢情緒的灰藍色眼睛。

「說出來沒有關係。」卡繆輕聲催促，「是什麼事情讓你這麼在意？」

勇者擦掉眼角的淚水，說話聲帶著些許鼻音，「卡繆……一直是個很厲害的人啊，不管發生了什麼危險都能機靈應對，但是當時……你明明可以咬我、可以揍我，甚至更激烈一點——把帳篷裡的所有人都吵醒。我不會怪你，因為那是我活該。」說著，伊雷本再度低下頭，「然而你只是……就這樣承受著，就這樣讓我傷害你，就這樣放任我像那些把你當作物品利用的人一樣……」

勇者欲言又止，他雖然知道卡繆過去在狄爾卡達下層的生活，但他們並不會特別去談論這些。在他們剛逃出狄爾卡達王國的地下監獄，不得不隱性埋名的期間，身處在那般龍蛇混雜的環境裡，很難不去注意到一些「特殊情報」。

伊雷本知道在他們相遇之前，卡繆始終想盡辦法要把狄爾卡達王國的貴重寶物「紅色寶珠」弄到手。雖然不曉得盜賊這麼做的原因為何，但他很清楚，對方會為了達到這個目的不擇手段——那怕是將自己的身體當作報酬，換取任何情報和生活費。

「唔，因為我不想讓你受傷啊。」

「……咦？」勇者聞言訝異地抬起頭。

盜賊的語氣像在談論天氣一般稀鬆平常，臉上的表情卻多了幾分苦澀，「這種事情……忍一下就過去了，況且在這個事後的當下，你會感到自責、會替我擔心——這是好事，這是過去從來沒有發生過的，所以我知道我能相信你，相信同樣的事情不會再發生第二次。我——」

無論卡繆還想要說什麼，接下來的聲音都消失在一個「吻」中。

勇者突然擁抱住身旁的夥伴，將自己的唇貼上對方的嘴角上。雖然切入的時機點不太對又缺乏經驗，但他的行為不同於剛才的強硬與支配，是輕盈溫柔、飽含歉意的。盜賊接受了對方笨拙卻體貼的心意，並順勢加深這個吻，像是要將他的勇者大人吞吃入腹一般，將自身感情全數傾注於此。

纏綿過後，伊雷本將卡繆攬向自己，向他道謝，也再度向他道歉。

盜賊的身體精瘦纖細，所以在戰鬥的時候，這樣敏捷的身型讓他能輕易閃過敵人的攻勢，並針對要害給予致命重擊，甚至能趁機摸走敵人身上的物品。

在這個當下，也能被勇者整個人抱在懷中。

他們改變坐位的方向，變成伊雷本靠著原木，親暱地將臉埋進卡繆裸露在外的頸肩處，而盜賊靠著勇者的身體，感受著對方的擁抱與體溫。在這寧靜的一刻，伊雷本心中滿是感謝，同時也感到羞愧，他在心裡提醒自己：面對卡繆，他都必須更加小心謹慎，無論有沒有下一次、無論出現什麼樣的狀況，絕不能讓這種事情再度發生。

因為他很清楚，這位盜賊會為了「勇者」無怨無悔、毫無保留付出一切。

他的搭檔永遠會與他站在一起，永遠會把他、把勇者拯救世界的使命擺在第一順位——甚至比自己的生命還要優先。所以當眾人在達哈路奈鎮被荷梅洛斯襲擊時，他為了幫夥伴爭取逃跑時間自願被抓；所以當他們在尤格諾爾遺跡得到彩虹樹枝之後，卡繆一聽到寶珠對勇者相當重要時，更是直接放棄連日來對紅色寶珠的堅持，以勇者的任務為優先。

再加上剛才不慎發生的「意外」讓伊雷本明白，懷中的盜賊永遠會為了他的需求而放棄、擱置自己的需要，甚至一而再對自己的底線妥協退讓。

至今他仍不清楚卡繆一開始竊走紅色寶珠的目的是什麼，對方口中的「預言」又是怎麼一回事，但是他的搭檔卻為此——為了連他自身都抱持懷疑的「勇者使命」，將性命全權託付在他手上又不求任何回報。

伊雷本在感到受寵若驚的同時，心中隱隱產生了不安。

他想起羅爺曾說過，自己的出生承載著世界存亡的關鍵，但是這種事情因為太過嚴肅而感到不切實際。直到現在，他回想起自己誕生的故鄉、將自己養育長大的村子接連遭到毀滅，再加上身旁搭檔一次次的自我犧牲，都讓他深切感受到——光是一條生命的重量就如此沉重，何況是整個世界？

他真的有那個能耐完成生命大樹託付的使命，真的有強大到能回報這份感情的一天嗎？

「……吶，現在時間也不晚，勇者大人是不是該回帳篷休息了？守夜的工作就讓我接手吧。」卡繆輕拍了幾下伊雷本放在他腹部的手，示意對方鬆開，接著他站起身，順手把裝水的空碗擦乾放回行李箱，又從放在不遠處的柴薪堆中抽出幾把乾樹枝扔進火堆。

但伊雷本絲毫沒有動作的打算，就這麼沉默地望著營火，直到他的搭檔重新走回身旁坐下，才望著對方眨了眨眼，「卡繆，我不想回帳篷，今晚我可以睡在這裡……待在你的旁邊嗎？」

勇者的要求得到了一個微笑作為回應。

「當然，就像以前那樣對吧？」卡繆爽快地拍了拍大腿，向伊雷本張開雙臂，給出無聲的邀請。

這讓勇者回想起幾個月前的旅程，當時他們仍是狄爾卡達王國最危險的通緝犯，被葛雷格將軍率領的軍隊追捕著。從下層監獄到火焰之里這段長不長、說短不短的旅程中，一路上就只有兩人相伴。雖然當時他們還沒有像現在這樣親密，但擁抱帶來的溫暖已經為每個孤單的夜晚帶來一絲慰藉——尤其在重回伊希村之後更是如此。

「是的卡繆，就像以前那樣。」勇者說著，再度投入盜賊的懷抱之中。


End file.
